Mis días en el 11 escuadrón
by Fullbustuck-sama
Summary: Natsuki es una shinigami de pelo largo y negro, ojos rojos como dos rubíes. Natsuki es trasferida al 11vo escuadrón, un lugar lleno de tipos brutos que luchan todo el día. ¿Como serán sus días en ese lugar?... Bueno este es el primer fanfic que publico y la verdad es que tengo mucha vergüenza... me gusta bleach y me gusta kenpachi así que ¿por que no? Espero que les guste.
1. Mi llegada al escuadrón

Vi mi planilla firmarse, al día siguiente empezaría mi trabajo como shinigami en el 11vo escuadrón, creo que me ira bien, el 4to escuadrón no era para mí, no quería estar toda mi vida curando a débiles que no se saben cuidar solos, la verdad creo que siempre debí estar en el 11vo escuadrón, mi zanpakuto será mejor aprovechada, estoy muy feliz….

-En la puerta del 11 escuadrón-

**Natsuki:**- Bien, solo tengo que darle esto a el teniente y podre ponerme en marcha y matar todos los hollows que quiera.

Camine durante un largo rato… todos me miraban como si tuviera algo raro en la cara… al cabo de un rato me di cuenta que todos en ese escuadrón eran hombres, brutos, grandes y al parecer con poco cerebro, todos hombres… me puse un poco incomoda al darme cuenta de ello y pude entender por un momento por que todos me miraban así.

Después de caminar largo rato por las instalaciones del 11vo escuadrón vi a una pequeña niña muy tierna de pelo rosa jugando con una mariposa, decidí acercarme a ella, tal vez estaba perdida...

**Natsuki:**-¿Etto… disculpa, estas perdida?

La pequeña niña me miro confundida

**Yachiru:**- ¿Perdida? No, para nada, este es mi escuadrón.

Quede atónita al ver que una pequeña niña formaba parte de un escuadrón lleno de hombres

**Natsuki**:- ¿E-E-Eres parte del escuadrón?

**Yachiru:**- Sip, es más, soy la teniente

**Natsuki:**- ¿T-t-t-t-tu eres la teniente?

**Yachiru:**- Sip, soy Yachiru Kusajishi…. ¿Qué haces aquí? Por lo general no tenemos visitas, y mucho menos de una chica.

**Natsuki**:- Y-y-y-yo….

Las palabras simplemente no me salían, estaba atónita, así que solo le entregue el formulario de ingreso.

La pequeña niña miro el papel y mediante iba avanzando en la lectura más confundida parecía… luego de terminar de leerlo no aguanto más y comenzó a reírse en el piso tan fuerte que todo el escuadrón vino a ver qué pasaba.

**Natsuki:-** ¿P-pasa algo?

Cuando paro de reír pudo tomar poco de aire, se secó las lágrimas de risa de sus grandes ojos y me dijo

**Yachiru:**- Tú no puedes estar en este escuadrón.

Todo el escuadrón nos veía y yo no entendía el por qué no podía formar parte de este escuadrón.

**Natsuki:-** No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué no puedo estar?

**Yachiru:-** este escuadrón es solo para los hombre más fuertes y yo, tú no puedes estar.

No sabía qué hacer, yo realmente quería estar en ese escuadrón, de algún modo sentía que ese escuadrón era el correcto para mí.

De repente una gruesa vos salió de adentro de las instalaciones

**Kenpachi:**- Yachiru, deja que ella este, acepta el formulario y ven a ayudarme.

**Yachiru:**- Si ken-chan.

Yachiru me saco el formulario de la mano y salió corriendo a la espalda de ahora mi nuevo capitán Zaraki, ahora oficialmente estoy con el 11vo escuadrón.


	2. Adaptación

Hoy es mi primera misión como oficial de el 11vo escuadrón, espero hacerlo bien, fuimos en grupos de a cuatro a el bosque del rukongai donde se habían visto varias presencias de fuertes hollows, me toco ir con mi capitán Zaraki, la pequeña Yachiru, el tercer al mando Madarame Ikaku y el quinto al mando Yumichika Ayasagawa eran los más fuertes de todo el 11vo escuadrón, tal vez de toda la sociedad de almas, es mi momento de demostrarles a todos los fuerte que puedo ser.

En el medio del bosque sentimos 3 reiatsu de hollow realmente fuertes que provenían de distintas direcciones y un menos grade.

**Kenpachi:**- Tomen uno cada uno yo voy por el menos, posiblemente sea divertido….

Yumichika y Ikaku asintieron y se fueron sin decir más, yo también decidí ponerme en marcha y al llegar al lugar de donde venía el reiatsu me encontré el hollow, sin dar más vueltas desenfunde mi zanpakuto y comencé a enfrentarlo, pero en un descuido me golpeo con su brazo y salí volando, era hora de liberar mi shikai "Sakebi, Chēn no haigo ni aru shinjitsu" (estrangula , la verdad detrás de las cadenas) dije sin pensar más y de mi zanpakuto salieron cadenas disparadas hacia el hollow que estaba adelante mío, esas cadenas empezaron a apretar cada vez más al hollow hasta destruirlo por completo.

Ya está, trabajo completado, dije mientras guardaba mi zanpakuto lentamente, en ese momento sentí que el reiatsu de un hollow se había incrementado y junto a él estaba el reiatsu de Ikaku, tenía que ir a ayudarlo, fui lo más rápido posible, pero al llegar…

**Ikaku:-** NO INTERVENGAS Natsuki.

**Natsuki:**- ¡P-Pero necesitas ayuda no seas terco!

En ese momento sentí el reiatsu de Yumichika que aparecía detrás de mí.

**Yumichika:**- Natsuki, no lo ayudes, tu derrotaste sin ayuda a tu hollow, él debe hacer lo mismo, es una de las primeras reglas del 11vo escuadrón

**Natsuki:**- Pero está teniendo problemas, ¡Necesita ayuda!

**Kenpachi:**- Tu también estabas en problemas… ahora no molestes y quédate atrás.

**Yachiru:**- ken-chan, te dije que ella no era apta para estar en el escuadrón.

Decidí callarme y obedecer a mi capitán, retrocedí y me senté junto a un árbol mientras Madarame seguía luchando, siento la necesidad de ayudarlo pero sé que no puedo, ese maldito impulso de ayudar es por culpa de mis días de servicio en el cuarto escuadrón… pero ahora era parte del 11vo escuadrón, tengo que comportarme como tal

**Yumichika:**- IKAKU, TE ESTAS TARDANDO MUCHO…

**Ikaku:**- Tienes, razón, ya es hora de que termine con esto, HOZUKIMARU

Ikaku dio un solo golpe con su shikai liberado y eso fue suficiente para hacer desaparecer totalmente al hollow, ahí me di cuenta que solo se estaba divirtiendo, pudo haber hecho desde el principio y haber terminado el trabajo rápido, pero eso sería la forma fácil de hacerlo, estaba empezando a entender cómo funcionaba el 11 escuadrón


	3. Capítulo 3: Una nueva perspectiva

Pasaron algunos días desde que me uní al 11 escuadrón, subí muy rápido de rango, ahora soy la cuarta al mando, Ikaku es el tercero y Yumichika el quinto, aunque considero que Yumichika es mejor para mi puesto, pero los kanjis de mi puesto no le parecen "hermosos" … bueno así es el. A pesar de eso, mi relación con el escuadrón no era muy buena, no podía acercarme a los demás ya que todos eran hombres y Yachiru no me quiere en este escuadrón… pero las cosas mejoraran, estoy segura.

Ahora voy camino a recibir una nueva misión, no tengo idea de lo que podrá ser… pero finalmente me encontré con mi capitán en uno de los pasillos de las instalaciones.

**Kenpachi:**- Natsuki! tengo un trabajo para ti, cerca del Rukongai se detectaron 3 hollow, encárgate de ellos.

**Natsuki:**- Eh? ¿Yo sola de los tres? ¿Y Yumichika e Ikaku?

**Kenpachi:-** esos flojos tomaron más de la cuenta ayer y ahora no sé dónde están y yo tengo otros asuntos que atender.

**Natsuki:**- P-Pero

**Kenpachi:-** ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puedes hacerlo sola?

Eso era sufriente para que mi orgullo actuara, no le dije nada más solo me fui a exterminar a esos hollow, al llegar ahí vi a 3 hollow muy fuertes en las afueras de un pequeño pueblo. Decidí terminar con esto rápido y libere el shikai de mi zanpakuto "Sakebi, Chēn no haigo ni aru shinjitsu" y las cadenas empezaron a estrangular a dos de los hollows, pero el tercer hollow me ataco por atrás mientras mataba a los dos hollow hizo que volara y mi zanpakuto callo lejos mío, el hollow me tenía agarrada del cuello y yo no llegaba a mi zanpakuto, era mi fin.

**Kenpachi:**- sabía que no podías hacerlo sola.

Escuche esa misma vos gruesa que me acepto en el escuadrón hace unos días atrás, era mi capitán que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos corto al medio al hollow con su zanpakuto

**Natsuki:**- ¡C-Capitán!, y-yo…

**Kenpachi:**- Shhh, tu voz me molesta mucho, solo mantente callada por tu bien… o quieres que todo mundo se entere que la cuarta al mando del 11vo escuadrón casi muere en un descuido

Agarre mi zanpakuto y vi a mi capitán desaparecer en un shunpo, en ese momento algo en la forma a la que siempre mire a Zaraki cambio, ya no lo sentía solo como mi capitán ahora sentía algo más, pero no sé muy bien que es… moví un poco mi cabeza para despertar de mis pensamientos y me dirigí a el 11 escuadrón.

Al llegar me encontré con la pequeña Yachiru.

**Yachiru:**- ¿VISTE A KEN-CHAN?

Me pregunto preocupada la dulce niña de pelo rosa

**Natsuki:**- Debería estar aquí…

Me pregunte donde pudo haber ido, estoy segura de haberlo visto usando el shunpo…

**Yachiru:**- Ken-chan tiene un pésimo sentido de la ubicación, espero que encuentre una tienda de dulces y me traiga algo.

**Natsuki:-** Estoy segura que de volverá pronto

**Yachiru:**- Tu deberías ser la perdida…

Ignore por completo el comentario de Yachiru y me fui a mi habitación, estaba muy cansada necesitaba dormir pero no lograba conciliar el sueño, mi cabeza no paraba de pensar en Kenpachi… ¿Por qué no ha regresado aun? ¿Dónde está? ¿Estará bien? Obvio que está bien, es un capitán después de todo… cuando me di cuenta eran las cuatro de la mañana y yo solo pensaba en Kenpachi…

Al día siguiente Kenpachi no apareció, nadie parecía muy preocupado, pero la verdad es que yo me estaba muriendo de preocupación aunque intentaba disimularlo…

**Ikaku:**- Hey! Natsuki!

**Natsuki:-** ¿Quién ESTA PREOCUPADA POR KENPACHI? YO NO, VOS ESTAS PREOCUPADO.

**Ikaku:**- ¿eh? ¿Estás bien?

No podía creer lo que acababa de decir, fue inconsciente como un impulso, sentía toda mi cara roja y no sabía que responder, no quería que nadie se dé cuenta de mis confusos sentimientos hacia mi capitán.

**Yumichika:**- Me parece que alguien está preocupada porque nuestro capitán no volvió…

**Natsuki:-** Q-Q-Que cosas dices Yumichika! , es nuestro capitán, es imposible que le pase algo.

**Ikaku:**- Estoy seguro que debe estar perdido en alguna parte del bosque

**Natsuki:**- No me interesa, puede estar perdido todo el tiempo que quiera, tengo cosas que hacer, los veo luego.

Me fui corriendo lo más rápido posible, ahora que sabía dónde podía estar solo tenía que buscarlo, por suerte tengo un gran sentido de la orientación, solo tengo que tener cuidado de que nadie me vea…

Una vez en el bosque me concentre en rastrear su reiatsu no debería ser difícil, ya que es uno de los reiatsu más fuertes de la sociedad de almas, pero no lo puede encontrar, no había ni rastros de el… me preocupe mucho, era imposible que un reiatsu tan fuerte desapareciera totalmente, mi corazón latía muy rápido y de repente sentí su reiatsu, el alama me volvió al cuerpo, suspire y fui lo más rápido posible a el lugar donde se encontraba el reiatsu

Al llegar vi a mi capitán adentro de una cueva, todo ensangrentado, le costaba respirar, me asuste y corrí para ayudarlo a volver a la 11va división

**Natsuki:-**¡Capitán! ¿Qué paso? ¿Está bien?

**Kenpachi:-** ¿Eh? ¿Natsuki? ¿Qué haces acá?

**Natsuki:**- Etto... yo... no estaba en el escuadrón y… bueno…

**Kenpachi:**- ¿Me viniste a buscar por que no regrese ayer?

**Natsuki:**- ¡NO, COMO CREE! SOLO PASABA POR AQUÍ Y SENTI TUREAIATSU… NO ES QUE VINE A BUSCATE.

**Kenpachi:**- shhh, ¿sabes cómo regresar?

Me decía despreocupado por sus heridas, tirado en el piso mirándome con indiferencia, estaba muy incómoda al estar sola con él, mi corazón latía muy rápido y sentía mi cara roja.

**Natsuki:-** Claro que sí, ahora vámonos, no deberíamos preocupar a Yachiru.

Le extendí la mano para que se levantara pero como era de esperar me corrió la mano y se levantó solo, agarro su zanpakuto y con la misma indiferencia de siempre me dijo

**Kenpachi:**- Si, ya pase demasiado tiempo en este lugar... ¿y? ¿Por dónde nos vamos?

Indique un camino que atravesaba el bosque empezamos a caminar, todavía me sentía muy nerviosa y sentía mi cara toda roja.

Después de un tiempo caminando en el silencio total del bosque, solo escuchando nuestros pasos y el andar de nuestras zanpakuto sentí un fuerte reiatsu justo detrás mío, no me dio tiempo a reaccionar pues el hollow ya me había golpeado y eso fue lo último que recuerdo de ese día.


End file.
